


Movie Night

by palegalaxy



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluffy!, M/M, Platonic or not, a storm happens, and bucky is terrified, but super fun, depends how you see it, just general happiness, movie night at the stark tower, nat is the ring leader of trouble, requested by friend, something i never write tbh, steve comforts bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegalaxy/pseuds/palegalaxy
Summary: The Avengers decide to have a movie night when it starts to storm. Exciting for some, and absolutely terrifying for others.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Via. My little Winter Boo Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Via.+My+little+Winter+Boo+Bear).



It was movie night at the Stark tower, and the selected movie had been the first ice age movie. Chosen completely unironically by Steve himself.  
Steve sat at one end of the couch with Bucky on the single chair to his right. To his left, Tony was curled into the corner, popcorn spilled down the couch as he had passed out nearly 10 minutes into the movie, and next to Steve in the middle of the couch was Sam, who was laughing at every joke in the movie as he braided back Natasha’s hair, who sat on the floor in front of the couch. Along with Wanda who had started the braid train and was getting her hair braided by Natasha, and Clint who was having a popcorn war with both Bruce and Vision from across the room.  
Overall, the vibes of the night had been going fairly well, and everyone was getting along when it started drizzling out. Not too badly, but Natasha got excited when she heard thunder.  
“Do you know what that means?” she asked everyone as she attempted to move her head to look outside, but Sam turned it back so he could continue braiding. “It means there’s going to be a storm,” she replied when no one else would.  
“Come on! Get excited! It’s rain!” she tried to twist her head again and eventually Sam gave up. She looked around at the windows as the rain slowly got heavier. The thunder getting more and more frequent and eventually there came lightening.  
Natasha had managed to get everyone excited for the storm except for Bucky. He had yet to have an input on how he felt, and after the movie ended he quickly pulled out a book and hid himself in it.  
Steve tried to think nothing of it as he enjoyed how happy everyone was getting, but as the storm got heavier he could tell that something was definitely wrong with Bucky.  
“Are you alright?” he said softly, the rest of the group was too off in their own little world so he knew that he didn’t need to be too quiet, but Bucky seemed spooked as it was.  
He quickly sat up straight and nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah, I- I’m okay,” he tried to assure Steve but at this point there was no convincing him. Bucky was never this quiet.  
Steve tried to let it go, but after Tony had gone off to bed, and the rest of the group to go play in the rain, Steve looked to see that Bucky had been growing pale. He was barely able to tell because of how he had been attempting to hide his face behind his book.  
Steve was going to speak up when a loud roll of thunder came in and Bucky squeaked. Before Steve was able to ask, he quickly stood up and gave him a half hearted smile before rushing out of the room.  
Steve kept doodling on a piece of paper he found and eventually forgot about it until the time came when he decided to get up and head into his room.  
He had been passing through the halls when the sound of faint crying could be heard from Bucky’s room. You could barely hear it over the pouring rain and constant thunder which and succeeded to turn into a full blown storm, which had caused even the rest of the group to head inside.  
“Bucky?” he asked quietly as he knocked on the door. He waited patiently for an answer, and when he didn’t get one he cautiously opened the door to reveal a terrified Bucky. He was completely hidden under piles and piles of blankets on the middle of his bed. Steve could hear him crying from the doorway.  
He was quick to run up to him and push back a blanket so he could see him clearly. He called for his name and when the only thing that came out of Bucky was mumbled tears, Steve took a seat next to Bucky and craned his head so he could see his face.  
“Hey?” he said softly “what’s wrong?”  
“I- I don’t like storms,” he said quietly, tears still streaming down his face. “They scare me, Steve. They really scare me,” he replied, pulling the blankets up so you couldn’t see him.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that when it started?” he asked him quietly “I could have helped you.”  
“I thought you’d think it was silly…”  
A tiny smile appeared on Steve’s face as he shook his head. “Come here, Bucky.”  
He was hesitant, but eventually he turned to Steve and found himself wrapped up in his warm embrace.  
“It’s okay, alright? You don’t need to be afraid anymore. Don’t listen to the thunder or the rain, listen to me speak.”  
Steve spoke to him quiet and peaceful words as he rocked Bucky back and forth, both of them surrounded by blankets as he held onto Bucky.  
He knew Bucky to be overtired, because it didn’t take him a while to pass out on Steve. Who then looked around at his options. The storm was still going and he didn’t know when it was to end, so he could either get up and accidentally wake up Bucky, leave and not wake him up, but Bucky end up waking up alone while the storm was still going. Or stay with Bucky and fall asleep to. That way it assured that Bucky would be okay, and it helped Steve to sleep peacefully.  
The option was clear, and it didn’t take him long either to fall asleep with his everything in his arms.


End file.
